


Bubblegum Flavoured Lipgloss

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also during, Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mabel and Pacifica being adorable, Might be angst, Might have Reverse Pacifica/Reverse Mabel, Multi, Multiple chapters, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pre-Weirdmageddon, Sleepovers, Stuff, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This doesn't mean I like you by the way!"</p><p>"Of course it doesn't."</p><p>"I still think that you and your family are just idiotic nobodies and - wait! Are you laughing at me?!" </p><p>"What?! No. Why would I ever do such a thing?!" </p><p>"Shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pacific loses a bet but the consequences are better than she expected.

Pacifica Northwest was never one to back down from a challenge. So that's why she was here, with none other than Mabel Pines, having a sleepover. Why she was here was a fairly easy thing to grasp. But why she was blushing whenever Mabel's nightgown went higher than her thighs was something that was much harder to explain.

"Pacifica. Pacifica. Earth to Pacifica. Do you read me?" Pacifica's eyes snap up to meet Mabel's before she quickly looks down again, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. "Good to have you back! I thought I had bored you already!" Pacifica looks back up at Mabel and gives a small smile.

"Yeah. So, what are we even doing? I don't want my time to be wasted." Not that spending time with Mabel counts as wasting time to Pacifica.

"We could do karaoke for a while."

"That actually sounds like an okay idea." Mabel beams. Like, actually, physically, _beams_.  Pacifica wasn't sure that was actually possible until now.

"Great! Let's do it!" And so they spend the next few hours doing karaoke.

 

* * *

 

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Really? You're going with a colour question? Very creative."

"Shut up. So, what is it?"

"Pink."

"Cool! Mine is red!"

They're laying on the floor, asking questions. Mabel wants to know more so that she can be closer to Pacifica and Pacifica doesn't really care much. That might be because they started drinking a while ago. First it was a shot before each song and now it's a shot before asking each question.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Mermondo. He's a merman."

"Oookay."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who was your first kiss?" Pacifica swallows awkwardly before answering.

"No one." She says quietly.

"You've never been kissed?!" Mabel asks in shock.

"Who cares if I've been kissed or not?! I don't!"

"Whoa! Calm down. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. You're really pretty and I'm surprised that no one's kissed you yet."

"Pretty?" Pacifica asks.

"Yeah. Pretty. So what?!"

"Hey Mabel?"

"Yeah." Pacifica swallows. Afterwards she's not sure if it was the alcohol or something else as she leans forwards and presses her lips against Mabel's. She feels Mabel staying completely still and immediately pulls back.

"I - um - sorry! I just thought that maybe you'd want to and you were nice and I'm sorry and -"

"Whoa, it's alright. You just took me by surprise with all that tounge and stuff."

"So you're not... angry, are you?"

"'course not! Besides..." She presses her lips against Pacifica's. Pacifica immediately repocicates. Their hair ends up tangled in the other's fingers as they grip each other tight.

 

* * *

 

Early in the morning Pacifica opens her eyes to see her and Mabel curled up against each other. She smiles and closes her eyes again. Maybe loosing that bet wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad and short


	2. Without A Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica Northwest hates Mabel Pines.

Pacifica Northwest hates Mabel Pines. She hates her sweaters and her braces and her cheerfulness. She hates how she's always smiling and is always so forgiving. She hates how she gives people second chances. And third and fourth and fifth. However many it takes. She hates how she doesn't give up. How she challenges her. How, instead of giving up, she competed against her. How, even as she ridiculed her, she still smiled and stayed positive. Yes, Pacifica Northwest hates Mabel Pines.

* * *

 

Pacifica Northwest dislikes Mabel Pines. She dislikes her childishness (something that she ridiculed her for in front of the entire town) she dislikes her sweaters. She dislikes everything about her. But she's kind. Something which even Pacifica can grudgingly admit. Her brother enjoys revenge, seems to relish in getting her back, in uncovering a Northwest scandal. But not Mabel. Mabel doesn't care about revenge, about getting people back. She just wants  everyone to be happy. But still, Pacifica Northwest dislikes Mabel Pines.

* * *

 

Pacifica Northwest tolerates Mabel Pines. She's angry that she tried to trick her, tried to cheat. She's angry that she almost died. But, even after everything Pacifica's done, she still came back to help her. She cut her loose, fought off evil living golf-balls with her, gave her a ride home and shared her food. Indeed, Pacifica Northwest tolerates Mabel Pines.

* * *

 

Pacifica Northwest admires Mabel Pines. She notices how she makes everyone smile. She makes sweaters for everyone, even Pacifica. She notices how she's willing to risk her life for the people she cares about, family or not. Pacifica Northwest admires Mabel Pines.

* * *

 

Pacifica Northwest likes Mabel Pines. She's silly and reckless. She's loud and impulsive. She trusts anyone and everyone. And yet, she's kind and thoughtful and honest. She listens to Pacifica. She treats her like a person. She isn't afraid of her. She smiles at her when she sees her (and sometimes, just sometimes, Pacifica finds herself smiling back.) So, the truth is, Pacifica Northwest likes Mabel Pines.

* * *

 

Pacifica Northwest loves Mabel Pines. She loves her sweaters and her hair. She loves her mouth, the way it always tastes like fruit, and the way her lips are so soft. She lives the way she fits against her, like they were made to be together. She loves her cheerfulness and her laughter and her impulsiveness and her recklessness. She loves her hands with their softness and the way they feel against her hands. She loves the way they feel running up and down her body and entwined in her hair. She loves her stomach and her thighs. She loves all of her. Yes, it's without a doubt, Pacifica Northwest loves Mabel Pines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! Sorry if it's terrible but I write it in about ten minutes because I've had bits of it floating around in my head for a while. (Also, if you wanna talk to me on Tumblr you can go check out dragonfuryflame, which is where I just post random stuff, of When1WasAYoungBoy, where it's just fanfictiony stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)


End file.
